


Merlin's wake up call

by applesaucecake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucecake/pseuds/applesaucecake
Summary: Arthur will make Merlin pay for sleeping in.





	Merlin's wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ao3! so this is my first story on this website, I really hope you enjoy it. It's a little short but i will definitely have more stuff coming in the future. I love BBC Merlin and can't wait to hear what you think.

It wasn't the sun filtering through the window that morning, or the gentle sound of Gaius brewing potions and humming to himself, or the quiet chirping of the birds that woke Merlin that morning.  
It was a pillow, landing squarely in his face with such force that it made him sit up suddenly, and pry the offending object from his person.  
Blinking, slowly, he looked up.  
“What time do you call this, Merlin?”  
“Uh...time for breakfast?”  
Arthur glared at him. “It was time for my breakfast an hour ago, but I didn't see it appear!”  
Merlin didn't respond, still adjusting to the throbbing pain in his head, and the unfortunate fact of being awake.  
“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”  
He rubbed his head, swinging his legs around off the bed. “Sorry, sire. I'll prepare it for you now.”  
Arthur huffed. “There's no time for that. There's going to be an important event tonight, and I need you to be on your best form. There's a lot that needs doing.”  
Merlin pulled on his jacket, frowning. “What's it for?”  
“I don't believe it is your place to ask me that.”  
Merlin would have been offended, but he was struck by the sudden huskiness of the prince's voice as he spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. He stared at him, heart pounding.  
“V-very well, sire.” He murmured. “What is it that you would like me to do?”  
Noticing the trembling in his servant’s voice, he relented, speaking in a much softer voice. “Take my ceremonial cloak down to be laundered, and my clothes for this evening. My sword and armour could do with a polish, and my boots must be cleaned. See to it that all this happens before noon, then you are needed elsewhere.”  
“Is that all?” Merlin muttered sarcastically. Arthur fired him another glare as he walked out of the door.  
“You're forgetting something.”  
“Am I?” Merlin challenged.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Your scarf.”  
“Oh,” a faint redness coloured the dark haired boy’s cheeks. He approached Arthur, who carefully wrapped it around Merlin's neck, his fingers grazing the soft skin. Of course, it was entirely by accident that they just happened to travel down to the dip between his ivory collarbones,  
Merlin swallowed, looking up with innocent brown eyes that made Arthur weak.  
He stepped back, clearing his throat.His voice was more hoarse than he would have liked.  
“Off you go.”  
Merlin turned and walked away, and Arthur let his stare linger longer than it should have.


End file.
